The Watching Moon
by Clear Black Glass
Summary: In a world where werewolfs are feared and hated, can a single boy manage to keep his friends and his secret?
1. The Watching Moon: A Prologue

**The Watching Moon**

Sirius watched from the tower window as Remus was lead to the Whomping Willow by Madame Pompfrey. His slight form seemed even smaller as he huddled against the wind in nothing but an old pair of worn out pajama bottoms. The autumn wind was rustling the fallen leaves and the Willow's branches swayed innocently in the breeze. Sirius watched, as he did every full moon for the past year, as Pompfrey prodded that one spot on the Willow's trunk, making the now trashing limbs freeze.

Sirius watched as Remus stood next to her, bathed in the light of twilight, clutching his arms and shivering slightly. He gazed at the scarred torso that always stayed hidden underneath layers of clothing. He looked at the gentle curve of the sides that disappeared into the loose pajama pants. He watched as Remus looked up at the window where he was sitting, unable to see him beneath the Invisibility Cloak he borrowed from James for just this purpose.

Sirius watched as the school nurse gave Remus a quick hug before lightly pushing him toward that hole in the ground. Sirius watched as the top of that sandy head lowered out of sight and as the tree began flailing again. He watched Madame Pompfrey look at the spot where Remus' frail body had dropped into the ground. He watched her turn and head back to the castle. And he sat in that window and watched the moon slowly rise into the night sky.

Sirius watched as that pale orb mingled with the stars. Such a beautiful, cursed sight. He stared at the glowing moon, willing it to disappear, to vanish. But it wouldn't fade from the sky, from existence. It never did.

Sirius leaned his head against the cool glass as he waited for the one thing he wished he never had to hear. He waited with his eyes closed, hoping that this was the night he wouldn't hear it. But he did hear it. The pain filled, lonely howl. The cry of a wolf desperate to be free, to not be alone and abandoned.

Sirius hugged his knees to his chest as he listened to that distant call, wishing with all his might that he could make it stop, that he could erase the pain. But he knew he couldn't, it wasn't his place. He wasn't wanted. And as the rain began to fall on that windy autumn night, so did the silent tears that Sirius had been saving for this very occasion. He sat there all night, watching that moon, and when the sun rose so did he.

He lingered near the window to watch as Pompfrey lead a bloodied and bruised Remus to the doors of the school. He watched as she vanished the trail of red dripping down in their wake. He watched as the two left his view and entered the castle.

And then Sirius headed back to the dormitory, knowing that in a few hours Remus would be back to tell them his latest excuse.

**A/N:** This is a little ditty that was spawned from boredom. I didn't feel like writing Fallen Angel, and no one seems to mind its slight pause, so this was created. It's short and set sometime around third or fourth year I suppose. I won't go into it too much. I'll just leave it as it is and let you make of it what you will. And we always love reviews.


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed **

Peter Pettigrew was seated at the Gryffindor table across from James Potter and Sirius Black while slowly eating his omelet in a way that suggested he wanted to savor each and every bite. James was picking at his pancakes and watching Sirius, whom he was sitting next to, from the corner of his eye.

Sirius, on the other hand, was completely oblivious and was munching idly on his bagel, absorbed in his own thoughts. The fourth and final member of their group, Remus Lupin, was off at the library, having made a brief appearance in the dorms before slipping off.

Finally, after twenty minutes of silence, James slammed down his fork in frustration and turned irately to his best friend.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he practically shouted. Those around the current trio fell silent and stared for a few moments before James gave them all the evil eye, effectively stopping any gawking. Sirius turned from his bagel at this point and blinked innocently up at the aggravated boy.

"Whaddya mean Jamsie?" James sighed angrily and ran his hand through his hair.

"Obviously something's wrong. You're spacing out and…and eating a _bagel_. You _hate_ bagels!" James looked at Sirius, willing him to answer, and Peter stopped eating his precious omelet to tune into the conversation.

"Nothing's wrong," Sirius started, eyeing his half eaten bagel, as if seeing it for the first time, before dropping it to his plate with a shiver of disgust. He looked up at James again before glancing towards the doors. "Promise."

"Come on, don't try and pull that," the messy haired boy said, fully prepared to take drastic measures in order to make his friend talk.

"Yeah Sirius," Peter added. "It's not healthy to bottle things up."

Sirius sighed before resting the side of his head on his palm. "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously."

James not only did not believe such lies, he was wholly insulted that Sirius thought he'd buy it. So, resolute in getting the information he desired, 14-year-old James Potter stood purposefully from his seat, grabbed Sirius from around the middle, and threw the slightly lighter boy over his shoulder before stomping out of the Great Hall. Peter quickly stood and scurried after his friends, casting a glance back at the many heads turned their way.

James carried the struggling Sirius up seven flights of stairs before entering the Common Room, going up to their dormitory, and throwing the other teen on the nearest bed. Peter entered shortly after and shut the door, casting a Silencing Spell in case things got loud.

"Dammit, James!" Sirius shouted angrily, making it clear that the Silencing Spell was indeed needed. "What's your problem!" James crossed his arms and huffed at the other fuming boy.

"What's _your_ problem?" he shot back. "You're gone all night, come back moping, and refuse to talk to us!" he went on, gesturing wildly with his hands as he began to pace. "You sit there, eating your fucking _bagel_ and pretending like we aren't supposed to notice you're all depressed! We're not stupid!"

And suddenly Sirius was enraged. How could James notice he was feeling a little 'depressed' and not notice when their Remus disappeared once a fucking month only to come back with injuries that normal boys their age didn't just _happen_ to get. It was absurd! So, with this new found rage, Sirius jumped up and began his own rant.

"Fuck you James!" he shouted, taking the other boy by surprise. "Did you, did _either_ of you," he yelled, turning briefly to Peter who was still standing by the door with a face of mild shock, "happen to notice anything unusual about _Remus_! How he leaves once a month, _every_ month, how he comes back in pain, or how he's _always_ sick and pale before he disappears! Did you pick up on any of _that_! Or is it only _my _bloody well _insignificant_ silence that you care to notice! " And as Sirius stood there in the center of the room breathing heavily he watched as James practically deflate in front of him.

"Sirius…" James started off weakly, sitting down on the bed behind him and rubbing his temple, overcome by a sudden tiredness. "I…_yes_ I've noticed. But every time we ask him anything about it he clams up and spouts some story that is _obviously _a lie. But it's not like we can _force_ him to talk to us Sirius, and we can't come out and tell him we think he's full of it." Sirius lost his anger and sat on the edge of the bed next to James feeling exasperated.

"Why _not_? You forced me to talk just now. And this is important, James. You _must_ realize that he's hiding something big from us. We can't just pretend like we don't see what's happening!" Peter stepped forward and chose this moment to speak.

"Do you know something we don't Sirius?" James turned to look intently at dark haired boy who turned to face the wall, not comfortable with the turn this conversation had taken. James was the first to break the silence.

"You do…." Sirius sighed and faced his friends, looking at them with torn eyes.

"It's not my place to tell. It's his secret…" James crossed his arms and looked hard at Sirius.

"Sirius Black, Remus is our friend too, so you had best tell us if you know _anything_ or me and Pete will _make_ you tell us." Sirius smiled a bit in amusement before sighing again and starting.

"Well, you know how he disappears ever month?" His companions nodded. "Well, every time he goes, Madame Pomfrey takes him to the Whomping Willow and sends him down a tunnel."

"Doesn't it attack them? That thing is brutal," Peter asked curiously. Sirius shook his head.

"Well, there's this knob near the bottom that you poke, and it makes the tree freeze." James nodded slowly.

"Okay…where does this tunnel go?"

"That's just it," Sirius whispered, causing James to lean in and Peter to venture closer, "I went down there one day and it leads to the Shrieking Shack." James blinked rapidly at that and Peter nearly fell over.

"That haunted place? Why on earth would he go there?" Peter asked after gaining his balance. Sirius looked away briefly before answering.

"It's not…haunted. All that noise is made by Remus. He's the 'ghost' that everyone's so afraid of." This time it was James who spoke.

"Sirius, you're telling me…us, that Remus goes to the Shrieking Shack once a month to make noise and scare people?" Sirius rolled his eyes at James' odd logic.

"No, you daft idiot. He goes there once a month and it's _always_ on the full moon. And shortly after he goes down the tunnel I hear howling. I may be wrong, but….I'm pretty positive Remus is a werewolf."

Sirius watched as James' face froze into a face of shock and as Peter stumbled back to sit on the bed opposite them. The sat like that, in silence, for several moments, letting the severity of the situation sink it.

Remus was a werewolf.

As James went through it in his mind it made sense. Remus was gone once a month. He always seemed pale and drained of energy around certain times. He had thought it was just all the work the sandy-haired boy did, but obviously he'd been wrong. Remus also never had any sickles, which were made of silver, opting instead to carry knuts. It was all clicking. Their timid little bookworm Remus wasn't all he seemed to be.

In Peter's head many similar thoughts were coming and going. The brief notion that Remus was a dangerous dark creature that could kill them all was quickly pushed away. Remus would never do that, he'd been a loyal and kind friend for the past four years. Nothing had changed except that once a month Remus went through something he couldn't control.

Before anything else could be thought upon or spoken about though the door to the room opened and the topic of conversation walked in carrying more books than was strictly necessary.

"Oh, hey guys," Remus said softly as he gently put the books down by his bed. "What're you up to?"

The three of them shared a look in which Sirius shook his head ever so slightly in order to tell the other two to not say anything.

"Nothing important, Remus m'boy," James said cheerily after a moment. Remus looked at them oddly before shrugging.

"Okay, I'm going to write my Charms essay now. I'll be in the Common Room if you need me." And with that he picked up his bag and a few of the books from the pile before turning around and leaving the room.

James turned to Sirius.

"What should we do? Let on that we know?" Sirius shook his head.

"I don't know. I really don't know. It hurts that he doesn't trust us enough to tell us, or think that we'd ever hate him for it. That has to be what it is. If we don't say anything I don't think he'll ever tell us." Peter rubbed his face with his hands absently.

"A werewolf. Man, I knew it was big, but not _that _big." James nodded.

"Yes. It was rather unexpected. I thought you were moping because some girl turned you down, but damn Sirius, you know how to drop some heavy stuff." Sirius grinned.

"No girl would ever turn me down mate. Look at me," Sirius declared while striking a pose, "I'm gorgeous." James rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Stunning."

"Guys," Peter piped up, obviously not caring about the banter, "we're all okay with this right?"

"Okay with Sirius being drop dead gorgeous? I suppose. As long as I get Evans." It was now the blonde haired boy's turn to roll his eyes.

"No, not that. Are we all okay with Remus being a werewolf?" James and Sirius stared at Peter.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, technically he's a dark creature that could kill us all with one blow if he wanted to." At that statement both dark haired boys looked angry.

"Remus would never do that!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Peter, if you have a problem with Remus' condit-"

"I never said _I_ feel that way," Peter interrupted. "I'm just saying that people could feel that way. I'm fine with it, even if it is a bit disconcerting."

"Oh. Okay then," James said. All three boys sat in silence again until Peter rose from his seat and walked over to his bag.

"I'm going to work on my Charms essay with Remus," he stated, before walking out of the room. James ran his hand through his hair before standing as well.

"Why they're doing homework on a bloody Saturday morning I'll never know. But while they're at it I'll go down and get it done. Nothing else to do."

"James?" The brown eyed boy turned to his blue eyed friend after picking up his bag.

"Yeah Sirius?"

"…We're going to confront him, aren't we?" James pushed his glasses up his nose and readjusted the bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we are."

"You think we can help him? He's always alone, and you know he hurts himself. Practically tears himself apart. That's where all his injuries come from." James looked at Sirius with grave eyes.

"I don't know Sirius. I would if I could, but I don't know how. We'll think of something. Let's see how the confronting part goes first." Sirius nodded.

"Okay. You're right. Tell them I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright."

After James left Sirius crawled to his truck and pulled out a book. He'd ordered this book specially after trying to think of a way to ease Remus' suffering. Now it looked like he'd have a chance to put it to good use.

He ran his hand delicately over the cover, _How To Become A Registered Animagus_.

And Sirius smiled.

**A/N:** Since some people seemed to like this Lyndsey's decided that she'll try to write it and see how it goes. She can tell it won't go well. She suck at this sort of thing. But she'll try, so please let us know what you think. Oh, and sorry that Madame Pomfrey has turned into Madame Pompfrey. There was a slight miscommunication and now the damage has been done. So in chapter one it'll be spelled wrong. Sorry again.


	3. What Remus Has To Tell

**What Remus Has To Tell**

Remus bit his lip as he concentrated on writing his Charms essay. The other three Marauders were nearby, but only Peter was putting any effort into his essay. James and Sirius had worked for five minutes before James flicked a small piece of paper Sirius' way. Now they were engaged in full out parchment warfare.

"Guys," Remus said, instantly catching their attention and causing Peter to look up from the passage he was reading.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked, shaking some of his hair out of his eyes. Remus shook his head.

"You're wasting parchment doing that." He heard James chuckle.

"Ah Remy, always one for conserving valuable homework materials, eh?"

"…Remy?" Remus asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. James grinned and plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Yes, Remy. I think it's cute. It suits you," James stated, ruffling the boys soft blonde hair as the smaller one blushed lightly.

"I'm not 'cute' James," Remus said, smoothing down his hair, "and I'd appreciate it if you refrained from calling me such."

"I never said you were cute, just that the name Remy was. Anyway, how's the essay comin'?" James leaned over the blonde boys lap to see the piece of parchment the armrest.

"I'm going to take a nap," Peter cut in, yawning and standing before making his way to the stairs. "See ya."

"Bye Peter, and I'm nearly done, James," Remus replied. "I suspect you and Sirius will be copying." James sat up and gave Remus a disbelieving look.

"Copy? Us? Remus! How could you even suggest such a thing? No, no, no. We'll merely…compare your paper with ours." Sirius came over and nodded sagely.

"Yes. Our papers which will most likely be blank." James stuck out his tongue at Sirius as Remus rolled his eyes.

"Don't do that James, unless you plan on using it," Sirius purred, causing James to pout and cross his arms in a very dejected manner that had Remus giggling.

"Y'know Jamsie," Remus said, trying to contain his laughter, "you look pretty cute when you do that," he finished in a purr much like Sirius'.

At that James turned to Remus with a shocked look on his face that caused the smaller boy to burst out into a fresh round of laughter. Sirius was also giving Remus a silent look as he shook in mirth. When Remus regained his composer he straightened up to see the two dark haired boys still looking at him oddly.

"What?" he asked innocently blinking up at his gawking friends. Sirius broke the silence.

"You...you just flirted with James!" Remus blinked again and tilted his head.

"So? You do it all the time." Sirius just continued to gape.

"What he means, mate, is that we expect it from each other, but we didn't pin you as the type to…" James trailed off as Remus began giggling again. "…Okay." He gave Sirius a perplexed look which was returned with a shrug.

"Uh…Remus?" Sirius asked tentatively, coming to stand in front of the couch. Remus stopped giggling and looked up.

"Yeah?" Sirius glanced at James before looking back at the blonde boy.

"Are you…feeling alright?" This caused Remus to fall into another fit of laughter that had him tipping over and landing in James' lap. For his part James was trying his best not to laugh himself as he watched Remus shake from the force of his amusement.

"I…I…I'm fine," Remus forced out as he began to calm down. "Chocolate." And as Remus lost himself to the humor that apparently only he could find in that single word, James and Sirius nodded to themselves.

"That explains it," James said, watching as tears began to leak from Remus' eyes due to the length of his laughter. "Can't believe we didn't spot it before," he continued, looking up at Sirius who was still watching the convulsing boy.

"Yeah…chocolate does usually make him hyper. And from the looks of it," Sirius said, also looking up, "this was pure chocolate."

"Delicious is what it was," Remus interjected, having calmed himself once more. He was now lying on the couch, looking steadily up at Sirius, with his head resting on James' lap. After a moment on silence Remus began switching his eyes back and forth between the two. "…What?"

"Well…" Sirius began, "your head's on Jim's lap."

"And…?"

"Hey! Sirius! Don't call me Jim!" James said loudly, causing Remus to snicker and Sirius to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, Siri. Call him Jimmy," Remus said lazily, stretching languidly.

"Siri?"

"Jimmy?"

"Yep," Remus said softly, "Then we can be Remy, Jimmy, and Siri. Nice rhyme scheme." And with that Remus rolled over, wrapped his arms around James' waist, and snuggled his head into the stomach just beside it.

"Er…" James said, watching this whole process in mild confusion. "Hey…Rem…you want to go upstairs or somethin'?" Upon hearing Sirius choke on his own tongue and feeling Remus snicker again, James quickly realized what he said. "Not like that! I meant do you want to go upstairs to go to bed!" More snickering ensued from his stomach region and, now, Sirius. "Sleep! I meant go to sleep!"

"Ah, Jamsie," Remus purred once again, lifting his head to look at said boy, "if you wanted to take me to bed all you had to do was ask." James blushed and looked away at that as Sirius tried to disguise his laugh as a violent cough.

"What was in that chocolate," the bi-spectacled boy wondered aloud before he felt a hot tongue lick its way up his throat. He was stunned into immobility and he was vaguely aware that Sirius had stopped laughing.

"I dunno," Remus whispered when he reached his ear, "but it sure tasted good." And James, had he been of the weaker sort, would have melted at the seductive voice and warm breath gently tickling his ear. But that was all before Remus broke down into another giggle episode and collapsed back into his lap.

"Okay Remus," Sirius said, stepping forward, "that's enough for one day." The taller boy lifted the still-giggling boy from the couch and carried him, in a way very reminiscent to how James had carried him earlier, to a nearby chair. James on the other hand, had yet to speak, or even move, from his shocked position.

"Siri, Siri, Siri. You're supposed to be the fun one," Remus complained, pouting as he sat on the chair by himself.

"There had to have been something in that chocolate," James said, snapping out of his daze. "I mean, he's never acted like that before." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Remus, where did you get the chocolate?" Remus grinned broadly at them.

"I found it." Sirius groaned.

"You ate some chocolate you found laying around? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." Remus pouted again.

"…It was chocolate. You don't ask questions when it comes to chocolate," Remus stated matter-of-factly. James sighed.

"You do when it makes you act like, like that." Sirius once again nodded his agreement.

"Yes, yes. Mr. Lupin is acting most peculiar. The only thing to do is wait it out I guess. Unless we want to take him to Madame Pomfrey." James stood up and walked to stand next to Sirius.

"Well, as pleasant as having him come on to me is, I think Pomfrey may be the best bet. We don't know what was in that stuff, or how long it'll last. And Remus acting all…sexual is a bit weird." Sirius sighed.

"Alright then. Come on Remy, let's get you to the Hospital Wing." Remus stood up readily and walked toward the portrait hole.

"Aye, aye Capitan." The blue-eyed boy shook his head and followed after.

"I'll wait here," James said before they left while rubbing his neck awkwardly. "In case Peter wakes up." Sirius nodded and continued on his way, quickly catching up to Remus who was humming as he walked along.

After a few minutes they had nearly reached their destination and Sirius decided to speak.

"Remus?" he started, halting his walking. Remus stopped as well and turned to face him.

"Hmm?" Sirius shuffled from foot to foot.

"You do know that you can tell me…anything right?" Remus tilted his head to the side.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, you don't have to keep any secrets, that's what I mean. Me and James and Peter, we'll accept you no matter what. You know that, right?" He asked looking up to stare into those perplexing golden eyes. Those eyes smiled at him now, showing great amusement.

"Well then, I've got something to tell you Sirius," Remus said, stepping closer. His face changed into one of seriousness, no pun intended.

"Ye-Yeah?" Sirius asked, backing away as the smaller boy kept advancing.

"Yeah…but remember, you asked for this." And Sirius felt his back against a wall. Remus didn't stop though; he kept coming until he was flush against Sirius.

Now, Sirius was having a hard time. He was very nervous, being pinned against a wall with such a heated and intense stare focused on him. Suddenly he wasn't so sure he wanted Remus to tell him here, like this. This was supposed to happen with all four of them present and accounted for. Sirius found himself thinking that he wasn't supposed to be backed against a wall and-

Any other thoughts were cut off as Sirius felt a pair of lips crash into his own and a set of hands pulling his waist closer. He just stood there, shocked in the same way James had been shocked earlier, as he watched Remus kiss him. It only lasted a few seconds but it still left Sirius breathless.

When Remus pulled away he looked into startled blue eyes and smirked. He then leaned up and whispered, "I'm bisexual Siri." With that he pulled away and continued down the hall to the Hospital Wing that was now in view.

Sirius let himself slide down the corridor wall and sat there in a daze. Slowly he reached a hand up to touch his slightly swollen lips.

"Well…that was unexpected."

And down the hall, sitting on crisp bed sheets while Madame Pomfrey bustled about trying to figure out what had been in the 'mystery chocolate,' Remus smiled.


	4. The Aftermath of the Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, no profit, just for fun.

**The Aftermath of the Chocolate**

James was confused when Sirius walked back into the Common Rooms sans Remus, but sporting a very dazed expression. Any and all inquires were waved off as the blue eyed boy began to stumble up the stair case to the dormitories.

Before James could so much as rise from his place on the couch, where he had previously been staring into the fire and trying desperately to replace the disturbing images of Remus licking him with ones of Lily when she crossed her legs in just the right way to expose a creamy expanse of thigh, Sirius came marching back down the stairs with an extremely determined look on his face.

"Er, Sirius?" The boy in question stopped in his progress out the portrait hole long enough to spare his confused friend a glance.

"Later James," was all he said before continuing on his way. James, not one for being left out of the loop, huffed in his seat before quickly rising and chasing after Sirius.

"Sirius! Sirius, slow down!" James yelled as he jogged to catch up with his friend who was walking so fast he almost seemed to trot. "What's up with you? And where's Rem?" Sirius looked at James from the corner of his eye.

"What? No more 'Remy'?" he asked in a mocking tone, which caused James to frown.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" James asked firmly, grabbing Sirius' sleeve to slow him down. "What happened?" Sirius, for his part, didn't want to slow down but didn't see having his shirt ripped in two as an option.

"James, I just need to do something, okay? Please just let me go and I'll explain later." Brown eyes searched his blue ones and found the foreign signs of what appeared to be desperation and…fear.

"Fine," James said softly after a moment, gently releasing the cloth in his hand. "Just…be careful. And don't do anything stupid." Sirius smiled thankfully before flashing a flirtatious grin.

"Right-o, Jamsie. I'll be back before you can say, 'Bob's your uncle.' And Remy dear is in the Hospital Wing still, in case you were still wondering. Save me a seat at lunch!" And with that he was off down the hall and around the corner leaving behind a confused and mildly bewildered James Potter.

(break)

When Remus walked in through the portrait hole some hours later, he had no memory past writing his Charms essay. Apparently the chocolate he had consumed was a product charmed to lower the inhibitions of the eater upon activation and then erase their memories after the effects wore off. It was banned in nearly all respectable stores, having been used widely as a date rape drug of sorts. And of course, it was very convenient for Remus because now he had effectively licked James in a very un-Remus way, causing the poor boy to feel terribly awkward, and revealed one of his biggest secrets to Sirius. A secret he hadn't been planning on revealing and now had no memory of doing so.

It's great how these things work out, no?

So, in walked Remus who slowly made his way to James and Peter who were absorbed in a game of Exploding Snap. He settled himself delicately on the sofa where his things had been neatly stacked, as the other two turned to look at him.

"Hey Remus, how ya feelin'?" Peter asked, looking at him with concern. "I heard you went to the Hospital Wing. Something about bad chocolate?"

Remus nodded, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Yes, it was charmed it would seem."

"Oh, uh…charmed how?" James asked, avoiding Remus' curious looks.

"An inhibition lowering charm. I can't remember the past few hours or so."

"Ah, right then," James said, seeming much more relaxed. "That's that then." He turned back to his game and picked up the next piece.

"I didn't do anything…odd, did I?" Remus asked innocently. He watched as James froze before laughing nervously.

"No, no. Why would you think that?" he said, trying to sound casual but refusing to turn around. Even Peter was looking at him oddly. Remus couldn't help but smirk inwardly. Perhaps it was that lingering side effect Madame Pomfrey had mentioned.

"So I did," Remus stated. He saw James tense slightly as he slid off the couch and moved toward him. "What did I do Jim-Jim? You can tell me," he said sweetly.

"You didn't happen to have any more chocolate, did you?" James asked as he cowered from the oncoming boy. Remus' smirk began showing outwardly now.

"No, I'm just curios. Tell me and no one gets…hurt," he purred. Purred. Remus and purring were not a safe combination and James knew it. Not good at all.

"You licked me! Okay? Just…don't you purr at me! Gah!" he shouted as he fell into the table, exploding all the snaps. Remus chuckled to himself before tilting his head. Peter was rolling on the floor as tears leaked out of his eyes.

"I…licked you? That's not that bad. Why are you acting like I tried to rape you or something?" Remus asked, moving to sit back on the couch. James immediately uncurled himself from the fetal position to indignantly explain himself.

"You were sitting, no, laying on me! All, all cat like. Purring and laughing and, and snuggling into my stomach. Then you whispered some very, uh, suggestive things into my ear and then you…licked my neck."

Peter and Remus had stopped laughing and were now staring at James, whose cheeks had grown steadily pinker, with wide eyes and open mouths.

"I am so sorry," Remus said, regaining his composer. "I didn't…do anything…else, did I?" James shook his head.

"Nah, Sirius pulled you off and took you to the Hospital Wing."

"Did I jump him too? Did he say?" Remus asked, very worried about what he may have done. James shook his head again.

"He didn't say, but he did rush off right after he came back. Wouldn't tell me where he was going. Something might have happened. I dunno." Remus paled at the prospect of having a large block of time missing from his memory when he had obviously been inebriated and acting like a sex starved teenage boy. Which he kind of was.

"Oh Merlin," he groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Don't worry," Peter said, piping up again. "I'm sure you didn't do anything too horrible or frightening. Maybe you just groped him a bit," he continued, causing Remus to groan again and James to snort.

"Yeah, Pete. That's not too bad," James said sarcastically, holding back snickers. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Compared to what he could have done, I'm obliged to say that a little fondling of certain areas is the least of anyone's worries." Remus blushed and nodded.

"Very true." Which caused James to sputter and stand up.

"Well, time for lunch then," he said, straightening his clothes. "Sirius asked me to save him a seat. You can ask him exactly what you did there." And with that the three went off to the Great Hall with Remus secretly fretting over what he might have said and done.

(break)

Sirius was feeling very satisfied with himself as he sat haughtily at the Gryffindor table, smugly munching a lunch roll.

As he sat he looked over to the Hufflepuff table and blatantly winked at the blonde sixth year he'd just finished snogging in an empty classroom not more than ten minutes ago. The girl blushed heavily, gave a flirtatious smile in return, and turned to chatter excitedly with her friends giving Sirius sufficient cause to smirk and take a bite of his lunch-time bread treat self-assuredly.

That was, until Remus Lupin sat down right in front of him and proceeded to look everywhere but at Sirius.

A quick glance to the right showed that James was next to him busying himself with loading his plate with mashed potatoes.

"Hey guys," Sirius said after a moment, feeling decidedly awkward.

"Hey," Remus returned softly, not looking up from his empty plate.

Sirius watched him silently as he finally picked up a chicken wing and hesitantly picked it apart. The black haired youth looked away from the top of that sandy-haired head when Peter loudly cleared his throat. Sirius looked over and saw, for the first time, that he was seated right next to Remus.

"Hello Sirius."

"Hi Pete…." He replied, a bit confused by Peter's greeting.

"So, I hear that you took Remus to the Hospital Wing. Something about bad chocolate…?" Sirius nodded dumbly.

Now, most wouldn't know it but Peter had a way with words. He was good at manipulating people with them and trapping them into corners where they would let slip the information he was searching for without even realizing that had been what he was after. The Marauders knew this and used the trait to the best of their ability.

"Yeah, I took him part of the way there but I didn't go in with him," Sirius said, glancing quickly over to see Remus' reaction. He was still looking at his plate.

"Oh? Why not?"

"He...I…Well, I saw him to the door." And Sirius looked down, feeling embarrassed for reasons he didn't know. Remus had stopped playing with his chicken and looked up.

"What did I do Sirius?"

"Wha…?" Sirius stated dumbly, confused as to why Remus of all people was asking him what had happened. "You…you don't remember?"

And that only confirmed to the other three that something had indeed happened.

"No mate, he doesn't remember. The chocolate was cursed or something." Hearing this Sirius looked to Remus in concern.

"Are you okay? It didn't hurt you did it?" Remus shook his head.

"It was just a charm to lower my inhibitions and I think that, based on what James told me, it may have increased my sexual drive. Pomfrey didn't mention anything like that, but that's just an opinion. I don't think I'd lick James like he was a lollypop just because I was feeling a bit less inhibited."

"Oh…but your memories…?" Sirius asked, trying to process what he'd been told.

"Gone. Erased. He can't remember anything past writing the Charms essay."

"…Oh," he said again, looking down in thought.

So, Remus doesn't remember kissing me. Or telling me he likes blokes. Sirius looked up a Remus again. Part of him was relieved that Remus didn't remember. But part of him was also inexplicably saddened. It seemed the sandy-haired boy would only open up when under the influence of some…drug thing.

"Sirius…what did I do to you?" He looked up and stared into amber eyes trying to think of what to say.

"You…" But as he looked into those eyes he couldn't bring himself to say that he now knew one of the boys most guarded secrets. Remus hadn't really wanted to tell him...

And so Sirius forced another smirk onto his face, not willing to show the hurt he felt at not being trusted enough by his smallest friend to be told any of his secrets.

"Oh Remy, you just kissed me is all," he said casually. Barking out a laugh at the shocked looks on his friends faces. "Oh yes, I knew I was irresistible, but really Remus, you were fierce. Practically jumped me in the hall. I feared for the well being of my shirt, the way you were trying to rip it off and all."

"I…I…" Sirius almost felt some sort of morbid gratification at seeing his werewolf friend pale and being to fidget nervously. He could barely repress the malicious glee he felt at causing Remus discomfort. It was what he deserved for leaving Sirius in the dark.

"I was shocked really. You're a feisty one, but you wouldn't know it to look at you. The way you were clinging to me, if it had been James he would have fainted I'm sure."

Remus was blushing now, most of his face hidden by his bangs.

"Sirius…" James said so softly that he was barely heard. "I think that's enough."

"Yeah," Peter agrees, just as quietly. But Sirius ignored them both, not quite satisfied. Not being considered enough of a friend to be trusted, it stung. And you didn't sting Sirius Black without being stung back.

"And the noises you made…" Sirius continued, leaning closer to Remus' bent head, lowering his voice, "they were shocking as well. When you had me pinned against the wall, practically shoving your tongue in my mouth, you made such wild sounds. Had it been another place, another time, different circumstances, such noises coming from a human being attached to me by the mouth would have been erotic. They were positively…animalistic."

And Remus shot out of his seat and fled the Great Hall with as much grace as he could with his head bent. Sirius had only seen a second of the other boy's teary eyed face and the guilt threatening to break out was firmly pushed away.

"Sirius you prat!" James whispered harshly. "What the fuck was that!"

"He deserved it…" Sirius muttered darkly.

"Deserved it? Why do you think he deserved it!"

"He's keeping secrets from us James! He doesn't trust us! He doesn't want to tell us!" Sirius shouted.

"Of course he trusts us! He's just scared Sirius! Can you imagine what it's like to be him? Once a month having your body mutate into a monster? To be scorned by society for something you can't control? To be labeled a 'dark creature' and classified as something other than human when all you're guilty of is being in the wrong place at the wrong time? You don't know what it's like for him so don't tell me he deserved that Sirius! Don't you fucking dare!"

Somewhere during their argument the two rose from their seats and in the silence that followed they suddenly realized, in a terrifying moment, where they where. The Great Hall.

"You know," Peter said calmly, sipping at his iced tea, "this may be why he doesn't tell us, aside from the whole scorn and abandonment thing. We might expose his secret. It is a scary thing, to trust your future with someone else. To depend on others to keep you safe and hide your greatest flaws from the world."

"But we wouldn't-"

"Having those flaws shoved in your face hurts too. If we hurt him, berate him for something as simple as eating a bad chocolate, something else he couldn't control, what makes you think he'll ever tell us he's a werewolf," he continued on, ignoring the interruption and looking pointedly at Sirius,

"Being scorned by those closest to you for telling them what you are, or being scorned for being too afraid of the hatred you think will come with the truth. Quite the choice, wouldn't you say?"

There was only more silence followed by Peter's startlingly eye opening words. The two dark haired boys could only stand and stare, jaws slack, at Peter.

"Oh, and I put a silencing spell ages ago, so no one is any the wiser about Remus' condition. They all simply think you're having a row but have no idea what it's about."

That was the moment that Sirius and James found a new respect for Peter Pettigrew, the Marauder that had always been seen as a tag along. That was the moment that he won his way permanently into their hearts.

And Peter sipped his tea again, knowing that Remus was probably alone in Gryffindor Tower, hating himself for even existing.


	5. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer:** …The day I own Harry Potter is the day I win the lottery. Twice.

**I'm Sorry**

After fleeing from the Great Hall Remus quickly made his way to the dormitory. Once there he practically threw himself into the bathroom and started a shower, feeling suddenly very dirty.

He stood under the spray and leaned his head against the wall as he felt the last of his tears being washed away. He rubbed his eyes and laughed lowly to himself for getting so emotional over something so _stupid_.

Sirius had just been joking around like he always was. It wasn't like the black haired boy knew his secret; there was no way he could have known how much his words hurt Remus and made him feel just a bit less than human.

Remus smiled bitterly as he turned the water to as hot as it would go, scrubbing at his skin.

Dirty. Impure. Inhuman. _Tainted_.

…He was tainted.

He laughed again, letting himself slide down the bathroom wall and not caring that fresh tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. But he wouldn't cry. Not over something as silly as this, because he wasn't _that_ pathetic.

He heard someone enter the dormitory outside and stood up hurriedly, turning off the shower and grabbing a towel. Drying himself he pulled on his clothes just as a knock sounded at the door.

"Rem? You in there?" a voice called.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'll be right out James," Remus called back, locking away all the self-pity he felt. He refused to be weak in front of his friends.

Stepping out of the bathroom Remus saw that James and Peter were sitting on Sirius' bed and that Sirius was sitting on his.

"Hey," Remus said, smiling at his friends and their worried faces. "Sorry about running out like that. I just…can't believe I jumped you Sirius. I'm really sorry," he added, turning to the blue-eyed boy.

Sirius just looked at him and Remus saw guilt and shame flash in his eyes before he looked down.

"No Remus, _I_'m sorry. Really. It was just a quick kiss really. No shirt rippage or tongue action for me," he said lightly, hoping to relieve some tension. It worked as James snorted.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were just _devastated_ that he didn't snog you silly right there in front of the Hospital Wing."

"And if I was?" Sirius shot back with a mischievous gleam in his eye. James smirked and crossed him arms.

"Then I'd have to beat you down for thinking such indecent thoughts about our pure and innocent Remy," James replied challengingly.

"Bring it on, Mop Top."

"You got it, Thread Head."

With that they both stood up and tackled each other to the floor, wrestling playfully while Peter commentated in the background.

"Oh! And James has Sirius in a headlock, pinning him to the floor. But, in an amazing turn around Sirius flips James and grabs him in a chock hold!"

Remus chuckled at his friends' antics before settling down on his now unoccupied bed and pulling out his latest book. It wasn't long before Sirius had jumped up next to him though.

"So, you forgive me, right Re?" he asked, blinking up at him innocently. Remus smiled.

"You never told me what you were apologizing for." Sirius just batted his eyelashes.

"For being an insensitive git in your time of awkward, teenage, hormonal, sex-starved growth in which you couldn't help but find yourself drawn to a specimen as fine as myself and for throwing your love of sexy, blue-eyed, black haired, Sex Gods back in your face in a blown-out-of-proportion telling of my own fantastic design." he finished, looking at Remus expectantly.

"If you can say that all again, I'll consider it," Remus stated, waiting. Sirius pouted and threw himself in Remus' lap.

"But Reeeemy," he whined. "I can remember it _all_. Can't I just say that I'm sorry for being a prat and leave it at that?" Remus let out a long suffering sigh and dramatically put a hand to his forehead.

"Perhaps I'll consider it…" Sirius' face brightened. "_If_, you supply me with a chocolate bar," he finished. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Cause we all know how well your _last_ encounter with chocolate went…"

"Ah, ah, ah. None of that now. That was completely different. Do you want my forgiveness or not?" Remus asked, giving Sirius a look that _dared_ him to argue.

"Yes…" the other boy mumbled. "I'll get you one next Hogsmeade weekend." Remus beamed and patted Sirius on the head.

"Good boy. Run along now."

Sirius grumbled and rose from Remus' bed, going to flop on his own, too lazy to go down to the kitchens where Peter and James had slipped off to earlier. Sirius sighed to himself and buried his face in his pillow.

Even though Remus had forgiven him he still felt guilty, because Remus didn't know that he'd said what he'd said _on purpose_. If the tawny-haired boy knew that he had deliberately set out to hurt him about being a werewolf Sirius was sure he wouldn't have been forgiven so easily.

He shifted his head and watched Remus read his book. He looked so peaceful, so normal.

"I'm sorry," Sirius whispered, and he knew Remus heard him. But Remus just kept turning the pages in his book, pretending that he didn't pick up on the fact that this apology was for something entirely different, something he didn't yet understand.

(**break**)

"Remus! Get up! It's time to go!" James shouted, jumping on Remus' bed. Sirius and Peter quickly joined in, trying to rouse their friend from his seemingly deep sleep.

"Get OFF you bloody wankers!" Remus yelled, turning over in his blanket cocoon and burying his head under his pillow.

"Now, now, Remus. Let's be a good boy and get up. It's time to go to Hogsmeade. Meaning, time for chocolate!" Sirius exclaimed, poking at the giant mass of red blankets. Much grumbling ensued as the mussed form of Remus Lupin emerged from the protective shell of warmth and cottony softness.

"You're lucky I like chocolate…" he muttered before dragging himself to the bathroom.

"But you like me more, right?" Sirius called after him, thoroughly amused by the boy's grumpy behavior.

"Fuck off, Black," he shot back, causing Sirius to pout and James and Peter to collapse into laughter.

"Meany head," Sirius said, sticking out his tongue at the closed door.

"I heard that!" Remus yelled back, which only caused Sirius to pout more and the other two to fall off the bed in laughter.

"Shut up, you ingrates."

"You're just upset cause Rem likes chocolate more than you," Peter chuckled from the floor.

"Yeah, poor Sirius. So easily replaced by a delectable sugary treat," James added, slowly picking himself up and rubbing his head.

"…Wankers."

After Remus finished his shower the four boys set off to Hogsmeade. Sirius made good on his promise and bought Remus the biggest bar of chocolate Honeydukes had to offer, which caused Remus' eyes to grow to an unnaturally size.

"You didn't have to get the biggest one, Sirius," Remus said for the fifth time since exiting the store.

"You keep saying that, and yet I see that you've already consumed most of it," Sirius replied.

"That, is beside the point," Remus said, biting off another piece of chocolate.

"Hey! Let's go get a butterbeer," Peter suggested as they passed the Three Broomsticks.

"Splendid idea," James said as he led the way into the building. They sat at their table, drinking their drinks and talking, when a group of third years walked by.

"Guys! Why don't we go see the Shrieking Shack?" suggested one boy.

"Yeah, they say it's haunted by a ghost," said another.

"Haunted?" asked one of the girls, sounding frightened. "Is it safe?" A second girl laughed.

"Come on Jill! Don't be afraid. Besides, it's probably just the Bloody Baron trying to scare the villagers."

"Oh."

And they were out the door. James snorted as they left.

"Ghost? Ha! What idiots," he said, taking another sip of his butterbeer. Remus paled.

"You…you don't think it's a ghost?" James watched him closely as Sirius sent James a warning glare that said, 'Not here.'

"Nope," the hazel-eyed boy said, ignoring Sirius. "I _know_ it's not a ghost. And so do you."

Peter was now casting nervous glances around and contemplating the need for a Silencing Spell.

"I-I do?" Remus stuttered, looking about ready to get up and run. Sirius tried to catch James' eye and shake his head, but the other boy was completely disregarding all the signals.

"Yes you do. So, Remus, why don't you tell us _why_ it isn't a ghost that lives in that shack? Or shall I do it for you?" And before Remus could even open his mouth to answer there was a loud _bang_ as Peter fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Sweet Merlin!" James exclaimed, jumping up to help the fallen boy. Remus looked on, stunned into immobility, and Sirius watched, hoping that Peter wouldn't be too angry with him when he woke up.

"Come on Remus," Sirius said gently as James carried Peter towards the school. "We'd better go make sure Pete's okay."

And Sirius pulled Remus along the path in pursuit of their friends, unconsciously holding the smaller boy closer than was strictly necessary.

**CHAPTER/END**

**A/N:**

**Lyndsey:** It's been forever since I updated and I'm so, so sorry.

**Kelly:** Yes, she really is. She almost cried after the first month.

**Lyndsey:** With exams and moving and starting my new job, its just been really hard to sit down and write.

**Kelly:** But fear not, for it is summer now!

**Lyndsey:** Yes! Summer is upon us, fair minions!

**Kelly:** …You have no minions.

**Lyndsey:** Of course I do. Many, in fact.

**Kelly:** Pfft. I'm sure. Name one.

**Lyndsey:** Simb-

**Kelly:** And your stuffed animals don't count.

**Lyndsey:** …

**Kelly:** I'm waiting…

**Lyndsey:** Uh…Bennie!

**Kelly:** …You're joking.

**Lyndsey:** Why would I joke about such a serious matter as this?

**Kelly:** But, Bennie's your cat…

**Lyndsey:** And a most excellent minion. If you'll recall, she almost killed you at Christmas last year, as per my request.

**Kelly:** No, that was Cloud. And you didn't _request_ it.

**Lyndsey:** Maybe not and, um…you have just named a second minion of mine! Ha! I win.

**Kelly:** No. You really don't.

**Lyndsey:** Yes, yes I do.

**Kelly:** No. _Really._ You don't.

**Lyndsey:** I really, really do.

**Kelly:** Whatever.

**Lyndsey:** Ha! See? I win.

**Kelly:** Yeah…right…good luck with that.

**Lyndsey:** Anywho, I'll try to update ASAP, but I still have to work a lot. Hopefully I'll be motivated to write for both my stories though. Fallen Angel's feeling a bit neglected.

**Kelly:** …A bit?

**Lyndsey:** Okay. A lot. But I've started the next chapter. It shouldn't take _too_ long to finish.

**Kelly:** Mm hmm.

**Lyndsey:** Yeah. So, to motivate the minion-possessing Lyndsey you should all review!

**Kelly:** Like it? Love it? Absolutely loathe its existence? Let us know!

**Lyndsey:** And thank you so much to everyone who's already reviewed! We really appreciate it and it helps the story come along!

**Kelly:** Yep. Without the reviews for the prologue there wouldn't have been a story at all.

**Lyndsey:** But we really have babbled long enough. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though I must say that I personally thought it could have been better. I'm not feeling too great about this one. Please let me know if it was okay. –puppy dog eyes-


End file.
